


up against me

by neilwrites



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Okay fine a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vixen Neil Josten, barely there plot, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: “Josten.”Neil grins. “Minyard!”“Are the Vixens so low on their budget they couldn’t afford to get you pants?”Score.Neil jumps up and turns with a cheeky grin, showing off the high-riding shorts.“Nu-uh, look,” Neil says. “I’m all dressed.”“Jesus Christ, your cheeks are out.”
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 531





	up against me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antaniell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antaniell/gifts).



“I could have sworn you had compression shorts to wear under those,” Katelyn says with a sigh and a smile as Neil leaves his cubicle in his cheer outfit.

“I forgot them at home,” Neil lies, pulling his bright orange shorts up even higher and tightening the cord.

Katelyn sees right through that but thankfully doesn’t call his bluff. “Those shorts aren’t high-waisted.”

“They should be,” Neil grumbles, pulling his socks up higher. “Come on, let’s go annoy the team.”

Katelyn rolls her eyes, but Neil knows she wants to see her boyfriend so she can’t really deny him this.

The other Vixens walk over to the court to warm up both themselves and the crowd, and Neil and Katelyn make their way over to the Foxes’ lounge.

Aaron’s already there, so Katelyn is quick to join him, and Neil decides to sit on the armrest next to where Andrew always sits. This means that he gets to see the incredulous look on Andrew’s face when he walks in and sees him there.

It’s pure, sexy rage.

“Josten.”

Neil grins. “Minyard!”

“Are the Vixens so low on their budget they couldn’t afford to get you pants?”

_ Score _ . Neil jumps up and turns with a cheeky grin, showing off the high-riding shorts.

“Nu-uh, look,” Neil says. “I’m all dressed.”

“Jesus Christ, your cheeks are out.”

Neil quirks a brow and looks over his shoulder at Andrew, who starts glaring at the ground like he’s annoyed with himself for giving in to Neil.

He can hear the faint noise of the crowd stomping in the stands, so he grabs Katelyn off of Aaron’s lap to leave with a final wink sent Andrew’s way.

* * *

So, maybe Neil has a little baby crush on Andrew. Maybe the way Andrew turns absolutely furious at the sight of Neil in his tiny shorts shouldn’t be a massive turn-on. Maybe liking someone who despises him is bad for Neil, but Neil doesn’t know what’s good for him anyway.

Besides, antagonizing Andrew can be the best part of his day sometimes.

When they won their last match 12-0, Andrew stood next to Neil in the kitchen of the afterparty and subtly gloated.

Sure, Andrew’s smug smirk was hot, but the look on his face when Neil said “Wow, it must be so hard to catch a ball that people throw straight at you. Your life is so tough,” was even hotter.

The way he exhaled heavily through his nose, fuck. Neil still thinks about that moment.

Half an hour later he’d dropped himself into a miraculously empty armchair when Andrew sat next to him and said, “Right, ‘cause being able to pull your leg behind your ear is so special.”

Neil was willing to ignore the fact that Andrew had thirty minutes to think of a response and this is all he came up with. That’s as far as he would go, though.

“You been looking at my legs a lot, Minyard?”

Andrew’s ears turned red, Neil was sure of it. Not even the bad lighting in this space could hide it.

Neil reached out to lightly touch Andrew’s ear, and he was surprised Andrew actually let him.

“You’re cute,” Neil said, before practicing self-care and leaving the party before he would do something extremely stupid.

Luckily his roommates and fellow cheerleaders were still out partying, so Neil could jerk off in peace.

* * *

Neil’s not really sure why both the Foxes and the Vixens have their own bus for away-games, but he won’t complain about getting some room to himself along with time to stare out the window and reflect on his life.

That’s what makes it extra annoying when the Vixens’ bus breaks down a few days before the semi-finals and the seating chart is decided by rock-paper-scissors. 

Naturally, Neil is one of the Vixens who needs to find his own transportation, and he’s ready to lug his backpack over to the bus stop when he sees Andrew leaning up against his car, smoking a cigarette. It’s probably bad to be attracted to the way someone breathes out smoke.

They’re fairly quiet at first. Neil, because it’s early and he didn’t sleep well with one of his roommates being sick. Unfortunately, Neil’s bed is placed next to the wall adjacent to their bathroom. Andrew, because he’s just a quiet asshole.

Neil drowsily leans against the window until he spots a sign at the side of the road and grumbles, “Coffee.”

Andrew hums and signals, then takes the exit without comment.

He leaves Neil nodding away in the car and comes back a few minutes later with two coffees in hand, and Neil smiles and claps his sweater paws together when it’s just the way he likes it.

The caffeine hasn’t hit him yet, so he doesn’t wonder how Andrew knows his coffee order.

Once he gets some energy, Neil kicks his legs up so his shoes lean up on the dash, and he drums along to the music on his bare legs showing under his shorts.

It’s remarkably easy between them, even if Andrew hasn’t spoken once today. Not until,

“Do you need the heating on?”

“Huh?”

Andrew nods towards his legs.

“Oh,” Neil blushes. “No, it’s fine.”

“I didn’t think you dressed like that outside of games.”

Neil grins. “I worked hard for these legs. I like showing them off.”

Andrew rolls his eyes and focusses back on the road.

“Do you have a problem with it?” Neil can’t bear to ask him if he doesn’t like it, afraid of how much the answer might affect him.

“I think you like pissing people off,” Andrew says.

“Alright,” Neil admits with a smile. “Maybe half of it is annoying people.”

“Is the other half flirting with everyone you see?” Andrew says and clenches his hands around the steering wheel like he regretted asking it.

“What?”

Andrew scoffs.

“I’m confused,” Neil says. “What are you talking about?”

Andrew sighs. “You’re making me say it? The way you’re skipping around everyone showing off your body, flirting, and making innuendos. Like, you can do whatever you want but I can call you out for it, too.”

“I—,” Neil falls speechless. “I’m not.”

Andrew side-eyes him.

“Andrew,” Neil says, weirdly feeling like it’s the first time he’s used his first name. “You’re crazy if you think I do that for anyone else.”

They’re only an hour removed from their destination, but Andrew makes an impromptu detour to a convenience store. 

Neil can’t tell if he’s red because he’s embarrassed or because he’s mad, but he wouldn’t mind a snack to eat his feelings away, so he follows Andrew inside who just says “Sugar,” before disappearing down an aisle.

He picks up some trail mix, a protein bar, and a chocolate chip cookie the size of his head before stuffing it in his bag.

After Andrew pays, they both lean against the car while Andrew smokes and Neil breathes it in.

Neil picks at his sleeves as his legs shiver a bit.

“I’ll stop.”

Andrew finally turns to look at him.

“I didn’t ask.”

Neil bites his lip. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Neil gestures at himself and pulls a face.

“Neil,” Andrew says, breathing smoke directly at him. “Shut up.”

The rest of the drive is done in silence, but it’s not as awkward as before. Neil sends surreptitious glances Andrew’s way, and Andrew is humoring him by not mentioning it.

Both their stops along the way have made sure they’re the last to arrive at their hotel, though, and that means Coach Wymack is far too happy to hand them a room key and say, “You’re sharing. No property damage, for fuck’s sake.”

* * *

The Foxes win, of course. Neil doesn’t think he imagined Andrew’s eyes on him sometimes, and he can’t deny the heat it made him feel down in his gut.

Something about Andrew actually trying hard, the grunts Neil feels he could actually hear from behind the plexiglass when Andrew blocked a shot, the way his sweaty hair fell across his forehead when he pulled his helmet off to look at the scoreboard at the end of the match… Hot.

The Foxes have the visitors’ showers at the court, so Neil takes full advantage of their hotel bathroom while he’s alone. He’s walking out of the bathroom still absentmindedly drying his hair when the door opens.

For a few seconds, they just breathe. Stare at each other from across the room.

Neil drops his towel. Andrew drops his bag.

Then, as if a switch has been flicked, they run at each other, Andrew grabs Neil’s thighs to hoist him up, then pushes him against the wall. Neil tightens his grip around Andrew’s hips, can feel him pressing up against him, and shudders.

Andrew’s hand reaches out to Neil’s face, cups his jaw, as his thumb pulls his chin down.

“Neil,” he says, asks as Neil grips his shoulders tighter.

“Yeah,” Neil breathes, and it’s enough for Andrew to pull him closer, to close the gap between them, and finally kiss him like Neil’s been thinking about for months.

It’s far better than he ever imagined, Andrew nipping at his lip, licking inside like he knows every inch of Neil’s body already and he’s just claiming it.

Andrew’s other hand wraps around Neil’s waist, and Neil shivers into the move, moans in Andrew’s mouth.

And then, when Neil gets comfortable in Andrew’s capable arms, Andrew turns around and throws Neil onto the nearest bed. Neil bounces on the mattress for a second before Andrew’s crawling over him, caging him in with a sexy smirk that Neil can’t help but copy.

It doesn’t last long, one final nip at his bottom lip before Andrew manhandles Neil and flips him over onto his stomach, then lies on top of him. Neil groans at the weight grounding him, Andrew’s hands sliding over his skin, his hard cock pressing against his ass through several layers of clothes.

Andrew’s hands reach up through the legs of Neil’s tiny shorts, squeezing at his cheeks, pushing them open as Andrew whispers in Neil’s ears, “You love torturing me with these, huh?”

His knees are settled across the back of Neil’s thighs so he can’t move at all, can only turn his head to see the playful look in Andrew’s eyes and match it, grinning and admitting, “Yeah.”

Andrew bites at Neil’s jaw, sits up and pulls off his shirt, which is enough to shut Neil up with the sight of his strong build, the thick muscles on display that mean Neil can only stare.

When he tries to turn to appreciate it even more, Andrew pushes him down, wide palms pressing against his lower back. Neil moans at the way his body is just being used, and Andrew uses that distraction to pull Neil’s shorts down, but not very far.

They’re bunched up below Neil’s ass, stretched enough so his cock is constrained below him, the waistband keeping him tucked away as Andrew grabs hold of his ass, squeezing the skin, the fat of it, fascinated by it.

Neil can’t really blame him, he’s worked hard to get an ass like that. He’s thought about Andrew having his way with it, once or twice.

“Lube,” Andrew grunts in Neil’s ear, and Neil might feel offended at Andrew assuming he brought supplies if he hadn’t done exactly that.

“Bag,” Neil huffs, pointing in its general direction.

“Don’t move,” Andrew orders, and so, thoroughly impressed by Andrew’s authority, Neil complies.

A few agonizing seconds later, Andrew’s back, a thick finger prodding and rubbing at his rim, and Neil grabs hold of the sheets in the hopes of them keeping him down to earth. He feels the moan ripping through his throat, so he bites the pillow when Andrew presses a finger inside.

Andrew’s fingers are thicker than Neil’s, a little longer too. It makes for sweet torture when he adds one, then another which tests Neil’s patience to the extreme.

“Andrew,” he moans. “Now.”

“It’s funny,” Andrew says, voice gruff, “that you think you’re somehow in control here.”

Neil’s actively ruining the front of his shorts as Andrew continues fingering him, teasing him, ripping noises out of Neil he wasn’t aware he could make. 

Then, finally, blessedly, Andrew replaces his fingers with his thick cock, which Neil didn’t even get to see before it slid inside him, opening him wide and stretched because Andrew doesn’t stop.

He keeps going until Neil’s filled to the brim, his hips pressing against Neil’s and Andrew’s hands wrap around to slide over Neil’s quivering stomach.

“You’re so quiet,” Andrew whispers in his ear. “If I’d known this was the way to shut you up, I’d have done it a long time ago.”

Neil whines because Andrew’s still not moving, is simply pressing Neil into the mattress with all his weight, his cock twitching inside Neil.

“You should have,” he says. “I’ve wanted it for ages.”

“Yeah? How long, huh?”

Neil pouts, and says, “I’m not telling you.”

“Is that right?”

“Hmm.”

“Maybe I’ll fuck it out of you.”

Neil moans.

“You like that?”

Neil tries to stay quiet, tries to stifle the groan when Andrew slides out until just the tip of his cock is inside and then thrusts back in, hard.

Neil chokes on his own spit, grabs a pillow to hold onto his chest as Andrew does just as he said. He doesn’t get the chance to catch his breath at times, Andrew just keeps going, and when Neil struggles too much, he wraps his hands around his waist again, putting all his weight on Neil’s lower back and uses that to guide his thrusts harder, pounding away at Neil’s stretched hole.

It’s just moans, groans, and whiny little noises at first, but when Andrew starts his pointed aims, Neil screams and admits, “Months! Fuck. You. Months.”

Andrew hums in his ear, switches positions so his arms reach underneath Neil’s armpits to pull his shoulders closer as the speed of his thrusts increases.

“Yeah? You been pining away?”

“Don’t,” Neil huffs. “Gloat.”

Andrew bites at Neil’s ear and kisses behind it, making Neil shiver in place.

Neil doesn’t know where Andrew is getting the stamina from after the match he played earlier tonight, but he keeps pounding away like his life depends on it, and Neil is being actively ruined.

It’s getting harder and harder to keep his moans contained, and Andrew seems to agree because pretty soon two of his fingers are in Neil’s mouth. Neil latches on, starts sucking on those sinfully long fingers, licking around them, between them, enjoying the weight on his tongue.

With Andrew breathing next to his ear, Neil can tell when he’s close. A hitch in his breathing, and then, Andrew pushes in one final time, pulls Neil’s hips close to be as close as they can possibly be, and shudders as he comes.

Neil’s drooling around Andrew’s fingers and refuses to let them go, actually whines when Andrew pulls them out of his mouth.

He stops whining when Andrew pushes them into the front of his shorts and wraps them around Neil’s neglected cock.

It only takes a few frantic strokes before Neil is coming undone, thoroughly ruining his favourite pair.

Neil winces when Andrew pulls out completely. He gives himself a few seconds to rest his eyes as Andrew takes care of the condom, and he comes back from the bathroom with a towel to clean Neil off. He helps him take off his soiled shorts before changing into some loose sweats himself.

Neil’s still half out of it when he sees the look of concern on Andrew’s face.

He clears his throat when he sees Neil watching and says, “You good, Josten?”

Neil frowns. “Yeah. Uh… Minyard.”

“Good,” Andrew says, then drops himself on the bed next to Neil, staring at the ceiling.

Neil can actually feel the awkwardness creep in, but he’s not about to let it.

“Andrew,” he says, turning his face to look at him.

“Hmm.”

Neil pokes a finger into Andrew’s cheek.

“Andrew,” he repeats.

“What?” Andrew turns.

Neil grins and says again, “ _ Andrew _ .”

“Neil,” Andrew finally replies.

Neil nods contentedly and reaches out a hand to pull Andrew closer. Their lips are almost touching when Neil whispers, “You owe me new shorts.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me here or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
